Zombies & Cheerleaders
by H. Mae
Summary: A bunch of one-shots (or two, depending on the story) revolving around the characters in the movie. Next up: Arguments and Cold shoulders. Zed wants to apologize but Addison is making it really hard. Time for their friends to step in. Pairings: ZedxAddison BuckyxEliza BonzoxBree
1. Bucky's Reflection

**Z-O-M-B-I-E-S**

A Disney Original Film

* * *

Title: Bucky's Reflection

Rating: K-T

Summary: Bucky babysits Zoey and reflects on the past year while Zed and Addison go out on a date.

A/N: I haven't written in so long, but I had this idea swimming around my head that I just had to let it out of my system. I hope you all like it. Please leave a review if you wish. :) Happy reading everyone~

* * *

He really didn't think much about it. The information was handed down to him since he was born. So he never really questioned it.

 _Zombies were bad._

And that was that. No need for any explanations. His grandpa's ear was enough to shut up any doubts he may have had. So that was how he lived his life. Staying clear away from the barrier that separated Zombies from Humans as much as he can, and making sure to cause a wreck every time he finds himself there (cheerleading initiation). Only because they deserved it. Right?

 _Yes._ He'd tell himself. Yes they deserved every bit of ridicule and mockery because they were different from the norm, but putting that aside they were down right dangerous. Only the gods and goddesses of cheer will know what will happen if one went rogue. Bucky shivered at the thought, recalling his close to death encounter when him and his 'posse' decided it would be for the better good to mess with Zed's Z-Band.

But that was when it all came crashing down on him.

Zed was clearly (literally) trying to control his zombie urges. Right in front of him he saw the sheer determination burning in Zed's eyes as he fought the need to devour, the need to feed, the need to be a… _monster._ No, Zed was anything but a monster.

When Addison came running in the scene he was brought back to reality. Her screams and protests jolted him out of whatever reverie he was in.

That was the first time he doubted what he was taught. The first time he even considered the slight chance that he was _wrong._ Honestly, he was left dumbfounded. A little bitter because _damn was he really wrong..?_ and also, ashamed. He looked over at Zed and his zombie friends; the girl, Eliza, seemed like she was close to tears. Bucky couldn't understand it but it made him uncomfortable to keep staring. It was all his fault this happened. And the ones who took the blame were the Zombies.

He was supposed to be happy but somehow, he wasn't.

After Addison's speech he was left even more conflicted. How could he suddenly just forget everything that's been drilled into his mind since he was young?

Then life just had to make things even more stressful. The cheer championship was just around the corner. That was the only thing Bucky knew through and through, the only thing he could lean onto when everything was spiraling around him. That was the one thing Bucky was more than confident with. So he did his damn best. But along the road he made a lot of stupid mistakes. One of them was chucking off half the squad. He knew it would fail. At the back of his head he knew his heart wasn't in the game.

His head was only filled with guilt laced with doubt and images of that damn zombie girl and her quivering lips.

 _What could he do? How can he make this right?_

It all seemed to click into place tho when he saw Zoey.

As soon as that little kid no taller than his waist came up bouncing on the stage in her extra large hoodie waving her hands in the air mimicking their cheer, as soon as the crowd started booing and called her names, as soon as all hope seemed lost but she, being the innocent child she was just kept cheering, did it finally dawn on him.

Zombies weren't bad.

Zombies weren't monsters.

 _Humans were._

He watched her give her all – in her amateur way, he found it charming. This was what cheering was all about. It's about the strength they give when their voices collide in harmony, it's the empowerment in their movements, it's the firmness in their belief, it's everything and more that supports and lifts up the team. He was reminded of why he wanted to be a cheerleader in the first place. It must've gotten lost after all that fame and glory…

When Zed and his friends, along with Addison and Bree tried to talk him into cheering with them – he rejected their offer.

Because how could he?

Is he even worthy of being on stage with them?

After everything he had done.

To Zed, to Bonzo, to Eliza…

Addy, Bree, his team.

He was supposed to be a leader, and yeah he was, he lead everyone down to the ground.

So how?

Zoey was having none of that though. Bucky chuckled at the memory. She came up to him and didn't take "no" for an answer. She looked at him the way Addison used to look at him; with complete awe and respect.

It was that moment, when he accepted the whistle, thinking; maybe he can redeem himself – he already got permission from Zoey – it was then that he vowed never to lose that trust.

As much as he hated to admit it, this little girls faith in him was what made him have the courage to stand up along side the truth.

"Oh good, you made her sleep." Eliza's voice broke Bucky's trance, as he followed her eyes down to his side where little Zoey was curled up and sound asleep.

"It wasn't so hard." He smirked and closed the book he was reading her that was on his lap. "I didn't even notice."

"You're telling me." Eliza had moved from the door way to the couch both he and Zoey were settled on.

Zed and Addison decided it was high time they had a proper date. It's been nearly 10 months since they started officially dating and so far all their "dates" were sneaking in to places and making sure not to get caught. The majority still had their doubts about intermingling after all.

And it was about 7 months ago that Addison's mom (the mayor), declared a few places that would be Zombie/Human friendly on both sides of Seabrook (School included). Bucky knew a few places in Zombie town that offered some pretty decent meals and one adorable cafe that sold the softest bread he ever tasted.

Of course Zombies now had a small supermarket called "Zombie-Mart" that was filled with regular goods (more or less). The effect and change was almost spontaneous. Who knew all Zombies needed was a chance.

In the next month after the Mayors declaration; there were bakeries opening up and restaurants, all offering food that satisfies both species. Gone are the tasteless cauliflower 'brains' and now came in the roasted cauliflower and potatoes with creamy parmesan cheese. (One of his favorites actually.)

"When will Mr. Necrodopolus arrive back from work?" Bucky asked, not that he didn't want to spend time with Zoey. He grew to adore the little zombie and even proclaimed that she was the next generation of cheer.

"Late." Was all Eliza said.

Then there was silence. Bucky didn't mind.

"You know I never though I'd see you like this." Eliza spoke up again.

He turned to her and arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

The zombie raised her hands and gestured in the air for emphasis. "Like this, in Zombie town, having a zombie child cuddled up next to you. Babysitting said zombie child. I can go on you know."

Bucky chuckled.

"If you told me half a year ago that I'd do any of that I'd probably call you crazy." He admitted.

Eliza smirked knowing it was true.

He sighed and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry." Those two words held a lot of weight. He never really had the chance to properly apologize. He had apologized a lot, but he had a feeling with Eliza he had to make it more personal. Not that she asked of course.

After the barrier was gone it was a lot of work trying to get everyone settled. Him and a few other students came in to help Addy and her new friends with petitioning new plans for the upcoming school year so there would be more room for zombies. No more basement classes. And full access to extra curricular activities. Suffice to say it was a very busy year.

"I know." Eliza said, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I have this headcanon that Bucky sees Zoey as his protégé. He never minds babysitting her, and he adores her.


	2. Arguments & Cold shoulders

Title: Arguments & Cold shoulders

Type: Drabble

Rating: K-T

Summary: Zed and Addison have a little disagreement.

* * *

It'd been two days, five hours, and twenty-three minutes since she last talked to him. Two days since he was able to hold her hand, two days since he last kissed her forehead. Every time he even came in her line of sight she would instantly look away or glare daggers. It made him feel guilty.

He knew exactly what was wrong of course.

Him and Addison had met up with a small disagreement. Small being relative of course because her reaction was anything but. She was down right furious with him and to be honest he really can't remember anymore what they were arguing about. What did Eliza call it again…? A lover's quarrel?

"You're still not talking to her?" Eliza asked before stuffing her mouth with toast and the school's infamous mystery jam.

Bucky was sitting beside her with his arms on the back of her chair, he looked like he was enjoying Zed's torment much to the male zombies dismay. The head cheerleader grabbed an apple from the table and took a big bite.

"You know," he said after chewing the first big chunks and swallowing, "as much as I love to see you suffer" they all knew he was joking "I really hate to see my baby cousin sad."

"Sad?" Zed's hand scrubbed his face frustratingly. "I think she's more angry than sad Bucky. She hates me, I just know it. And when she isn't busy ignoring me she's glaring!"

"You haven't seen her at home." Bucky said deadpanned. "She's moping around everywhere and sighs way too many times than necessary. Her anger and glaring is just an outlet for all those negative emotions." He motioned around with his hand for emphasis.

"Just apologize Zed." Eliza quipped in. "Or would you rather she keeps ghosting you?"

Zed only groaned and hit his forehead on the table.

* * *

Bree closed her locker gingerly and glanced at her best friend from the corner of her eye. Said best friend was currently holding a hand out on a book and staring deep into space (which somehow made it's way in her locker).

The African-American cleared her throat.

Addison jolted out of her thoughts and quickly apologized.

"You haven't been yourself." Bree sighed. "Have you talked to Zed like we discussed?"

At the mention of his name, Addison's face fell. No, she hadn't. But she didn't need to tell Bree that, the cheerleader already knew, which only made her sigh again.

"Addy," Bree started, "this is getting a little… out of hand. Don't you think?" She wanted to say ridiculous, but she knew it'd only make Addison crawl back all the more.

The white haired girl closed her locker and gave her comrade a sour look. "He," she hissed at his general embodiment, "needs to apologize first."

"Addison, 'He'," Bree mimicked, "has been trying to talk to you but you push him away because of your scary glares."

"Well he should know better than to get scared. I mean we've been together for a year now and if he wants make things right then he needs to man up and apologize!" Addison ranted.

"Right, and you aren't helping him muster up the courage when your entire aura screams GO AWAY." Bree stated honestly.

Addison huffed and crossed her arms like a child would. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it.

"Look," Bree took her hand and lead her on a slow walk to class. "How about I tell Zed to meet you in the usual spot and both of you talk it out before the day is done?"

The girl's shoulder slumped at the thought of having to confront the problem head on. She had to but did she really…? It was his fault.

"Be the bigger person Addy."

"Yeah yeah…" Addison pouted. "If I want this relationship to work I have to give it my all as well." She honestly felt guilty for pushing him away, it was a set mechanism in her personality already but she also wanted this relationship to last. If it means putting aside her a little less than mature habit and swallowing her pride, then by golly-cheer she's going to do it.

"That's it." Bree laughed in relief and hugged her best friend. Addison hugged back as a silent thanks.

"Something tastes sour in my mouth." Addison said after the short hug.

"That's your pride."

* * *

Bucky, Eliza, Bree, and Bonzo had to walk Zed to the Zombie Safe Room (their usual spot to hang) because he was too nervous to meet up with Addison. Not that he didn't want to, but he always turns into a sputtering mess when it came to sensitive scenarios like these. Normally he'd be as smooth as soft butter on toast but now he can't even trust his knees not to wobble.

He guessed that perhaps it was because he was just afraid to mess up even more. Addison had been one of the best things to happen in his undead (not really) life, and if he lost her because he couldn't live up to her needs he probably would never forgive himself. Drastic claims, but then again this was all just a guess. Other guesses revolved around being kicked on his lower regions.

"You can do this." Bree encouraged.

"You have to do this." Eliza said in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

Bonzo uttered some Zombie words to help his friend as well. He locked his hand with Bree and said some more which made her smile and nod back to Zed.

"For us." Bucky said, which received a sharp elbow to his stomach from his girlfriend. "Ooff, I mean for you." He wheezed.

Eliza shot a look at him, and brought her elbow back down.

Bucky grinned apologetically and quickly took Zed by the wrist and whispered. "The tension between you and Addy has been weighing on all of us Zed, we just want you guys to be happy again. I want my baby cousin to be happy again."

Zed nodded. He wanted her to be happy again too.

He swallowed thickly when they reached the doors to the Safe Room. His friends left with a few more encouraging words, Bonzo hollered something Zombie again and gave a firm clap on his back which made Zed stumble forward.

* * *

Addison looked up from where she was seated on a pile of boxes.

Zed skidded to a halt ungracefully in front of her and she deduced he was pushed in.

"Zed." She acknowledged.

"Addison…" The zombie said back.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

What could he say? _I'm sorry._ Right, but she deserves some sort of explanation. So how does he explain. Well, he could do the usual, _it was my fault, I was being stupid._ No, _I was being irrational! I should've had a more open mind to what you were trying to say –_

"I'm sorry."

Zed's head snapped up when he heard her words.

"W-wha" He started, but she silenced him by raising her finger.

"Let me finish." She said. "Please…"

Zed nodded and let her continue.

Addison took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry. It was my fault, I was being stupid." She narrowed her eyes to no one in particular, then started chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I pushed you away and glared. I was being irrational."

She slowly looked up at Zed. All he could do was blink at her.

Then he chuckled – and then laughed.

Addison blushed and glared lightly at him. "Why are you laughing? It was hard to say all that you know."

Zed's laughter slowed but his smile was still present. In his eye Addison could swear she saw that pride he felt for her shine like when she first removed her wig.

"I'm sorry." He finally had the courage to walk over to her. "It's just I was thinking about saying the same things too."

The zombie knelt before her and took her hand.

"I should've been more open minded…" he said somberly, "I'm really sorry Addy. I would've apologized sooner but I was scared that what I might say next will be the reason you'd leave me. I was scared of messing up any more than I already had. And I know that I was wrong."

He carefully brought her knuckles up and brushed his lips on them as softly as possible.

"I promise to be better." Zed looked up to her with clear determination in his eyes.

Addison for the first time in those two days smiled. "I promise too."


End file.
